1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless portable adaptive electronic device capable of receiving signals. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable device incorporating wireless signal receiving and adapting function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a typical view of a prior art wireless portable electronic device capable of storing data. The prior art wireless portable electronic device as illustrated in FIG. 1 is typically utilized during a presentation. As shown in FIG. 1, the prior art wireless portable electronic device comprises a casing 1a with data storage and signal receiving circuits built therein. In the front end of the portable casing 1a, there is provided a connecting interface 11a for connecting a computer.
The above-mentioned prior art portable wireless device has a dual-function of receiving signals and storing data. During a conference or presentation, a speaker can control paging or line switching by using a remote controller that transmits a radio signal to the portable wireless device. Generally, the portable wireless device includes a connecting interface, an access circuit for implementing read or write commands, a memory device electrically connected to the access circuit for storing data, wherein the memory device receives the read or write commands from the access circuit, a receiving circuit for receiving a radio signal, and a control circuit electrically connected to the connecting interface. The control circuit controls the read or write commands and receives the radio signal transferred from the receiving circuit. The control circuit transfers data through the connecting interface.
However, the prior art portable wireless device has a shortcoming that it can only read data stored in the memory device itself. Therefore, the prior art portable wireless device is not suited for reading data stored in other storage media such as game pad and joystick.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a wireless portable adaptive electronic device capable of receiving signals. The wireless portable adaptive electronic device according to the present invention can read data stored in different storage media.
According to the claimed invention, the wireless portable adaptive electronic device includes:
a portable casing having a USB connector and a USB based connecting port thereon, the USB based connecting port being used for connecting a storage medium; and
a control circuit with radio signal receiving function and adapting function installed in the portable casing, wherein the control circuit is electrically connected with the USB connector and the USB based connecting port, thereby controlling data read or data write of the storage medium and transferring data through the wireless portable adaptive electronic device.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed. Other advantages and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description, drawings and claims.